Doctors secret twin daughters
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Ash finds out he has twins after treating his ex
1. Chapter 1

Ash was treating a lady from his past his ex and she was involved in a car crash after taking her sixteen year old twin daughters to school Bianca and Michaela. Abigail woke up after the crash and looked around she fluttered her eyes.

"Oh its you", Abigail said seeing Ash.

"Nice to see you again too", Ash replied.

Abigail sighed as she just laid there. She hated hospitals and worst of all she hated her doctor, she knew it was her fault as they broke up after she had a drunken affair with one of Ash's friends John. She regretted the affair because it broke her and Ash up and because it was a day before her marriage. Abigail would sit there and cry at home sometimes the ginger Irish woman could have had support with her twins but she blew it with her drunken affair. She knows Ash is the father of her twins Bianca and Michaela but she also knows he has an older daughter Ella about eighteen. Ash had broken up with his wife when Ella was just eighteen months old, Abigail met Ash in a yoga class after she accidently fell into him as she couldn't keep her balance and the fact Ash caught her before she could fall.

"Is there anyone I can call for you", Linda asked.

"Yeah can you call Holby high and say can you please tell Bianca and Michaela Ashford in eleven supportive learning that Im in hospital", Abigail replied.

It slipped Linda's mind that the last name was also Ashford. She called the school and let them know about Abigail Williams. She walked back and gave Abigail some more morphine after she crashed into a tree to avoid hitting the cat. Abigail fell asleep for a little while while Ash and Linda checked her over. Linda filled out some more notes while Ash checked her heart beat. A few hours later Abigail woke up.

"Can you tell me who the prime minster is", Linda asked.

"Is it um, I can't remember", Abigail replied panicking.

Ash and Linda looked at each other and called in Zoe to have a second opinion. She came in and agreed with Ash.

"I want her to be kept in over night and to have a close observation", Zoe said before returning back to the paper work in her office.

Ash read some of Abigail's notes and was horrified at what he read, he just froze he couldn't believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

In Holby high Bianca and Michaela where no longer being themselves which wasn't unnoticed by their friends. Chloe, Aimee, Emily-Grace, Freya, Ella, Summer, Poppy and Morgan. The girls looked at each other then at Michaela when she began to cry, Bianca hugged her twin sister. Aimee gave Michaela a tissue and then hugged her herself. Daniel Ashford the man they thought was their dad is a teaching assistant at Holby high. Freya and Ella just looked at each other not knowing what to do. Bianca tried assuring her twin sister everything was going to be alright.

"Mums gonna be fine Michaela", Bianca said.

"She's been in a car crash", Michaela replied.

"Doesn't mean she'll die Iv'e been in four and Im alive", Freya said.

"Michaela she didn't mean it she has aspergers remember", Chloe answered standing up for her sister.

Michaela stopped crying and went to art with Bianca, Emily-Grace and Aimee while Chloe went to history and Freya, Ella, Summer, Poppy and Morgan went to Maths. In art Michaela drew a tree and then her friendship group with her mum and Daniel. Bianca drew her family.

"Miss can I go toilet", Michaela asked.

"Sure", Miss replied.

Michaela got up and left the classroom, Bianca wasn't happy about that because she knew she wasn't aloud out as Michaela had gone. Aimee looked at Bianca who looked at Emily-Grace. Bianca quickly text Freya while the teacher wasn't looking.

Freya got out of her class and took the fifteen minute timer with her, she went to the toilets and knocked on the only closed door. Michaela opened it but she didn't say anything.

"Michaela don't be sad", Freya said.

Michaela smiled, she washed her hands and walked out to see Daniel.

"Michaela", Daniel said with concern.

"Toilets in the science block are out of order so I had to come to these ones, dad did you know mum's in hospital", Michaela replied.

"Yes darling my cousin Martin is treating her", Daniel replied.

Freya walked out of the toilets and back to class.

"How's Bianca taking it", Daniel asked.

"She's staying strong I can sense she wants to break down and cry but she doesn't want to show it", Michaela answered.

"Your sister is a very strong girl", Daniel replied.

Daniel hugged Michaela and brought her back to art making up she helped him with something.


	3. Chapter 3

In the ED Daniel, Bianca and Michaela came in after school to visit Abigail. They walked up to Noel and Louise.

"Hello how can I help", Louise asked.

"My wife Abigail Ashford has been brought in", Daniel replied.

"Sorry mate we have no one under the name Abigail Ashford", Noel replied.

"What about Abigail Williams she was Abigail Williams when she was a child", Bianca said.

"Take a seat", Noel replied.

Linda past laughing with Zoe about boys.

"Linda a word", Louise said.

"Yeah", Linda asked.

"Abigail Williams is actually Abigail Ashford she's married to him shes been married sixteen years", Louise answered.

Linda smiled and walked over to Daniel, Bianca and Michaela and interduced herself. They got up and followed Linda into a cubicle where Ash recognized his cousin Daniel.

"Mr Ashford can I have a word about your wife", Ash asked.

"Sure", Daniel replied stepping outside.

"Daniel I want to do a DNA test as I have the slightest feeling I could be Bianca and Michaela's father", Ash said.

"Why", Daniel asked.

"Seventeen years ago I went out with Abigail and Bianca and Michaela are sixteen", Ash replied.

"Fine", Daniel agreed.

Ash went into the staff room and sat down little did he know that as soon as Daniel took Bianca and Michaela for a sandwich Abigail would attack Linda. Abigail slapped Linda so hard Linda fell out of the cubicle. Charlie ran over and made Abigail calm down and brought Linda to a cubicle.

"Linda", Charlie said to break the silence.

Linda started to cry so Charlie hugged her, he then cleaned and stitched her head. Linda then joined Ash in the staff room. Ash shot out of his seat when he saw the stitches on Linda's head. Ash was shocked to see someone would attack someone as nice as Linda. Linda grabbed a bottle of water and drunk it quickly.

"You'll give yourself hiccups if you drink that quick", Ash said.

"Water gets rid of hiccups", Linda replied.

Ash laughed and walked out.

In the cafe in the hospital the Bianca and Michaela both chose a cheese sandwich in brown bread. Bianca looked at Michaela as Daniel got up to go toilet.

"I think mums back on the alcohol", Bianca said.

Michaela agreed, they both knew there mum would stay off drink that long. Abigail smokes ten a day as well. Bianca and Michaela feel embarrassed to invite their friends round because of the mess they live in and they are embarrassed their older brother Earl got arrested for man slaughter when he was just seventeen himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash done the DNA tests on them all and then sent them off. Bianca and Michaela where even more embarrassed now as this meant their mum hardly even knew who their father was.

"What if our dads Martin and we've been calling Daniel dad", Michaela asked.

"Then that would get some getting used to", Bianca replied.

Bianca thought for a while.

"You know who you, Earl and me remind me of", Bianca asked.

"No", Michaela replied.

"The powerpuff girls, Im Blossom as Im like the leader, your Bubbles the cute one and Earl's like Buttercup the fighter who got arrested just Buttercup never got arrested". Bianca answered.

Bianca hugged Michaela as she broke down. Michaela felt really sorry for Bianca because she was trying all day to act as if she didn't want to cry when really she did.

Back in the ED Abigail drunk a whole bottle of vodka and was knocked out, Ash and Linda both suspected alcohol poisoning, they rushed her down to resus to try and get her back but it was too late.

"Time of death 17:25", Zoe announced.

Daniel, Bianca and Michaela walked in, about five minutes later the police brought Earl in to come and visit. Bianca and Michaela looked scared of Earl as he is a big scary twenty five year old.

"She was just thirty eight", Earl said trying to make a scene.

Earl was about to kick off so he was brought away. Five minutes later a twenty three year old woman entered called Stacey walked in.

"Who are you", Bianca asked.

"Im Stacey, Im Abigail's daughter", Stacey replied.

"So we've never met but we are your sisters Im Bianca and this is Michaela", Bianca answered.

Stacey smiled, she was one of the prettiest girls Bianca and Michaela had ever seen. Stacey was taken to live with her dad when she was two after the fall out Abigail and Stacey's dad had.

Ash and Daniel looked at Stacey.

"If Im their father I provide them an older sister called Ella Ashford me and her mother divorsed last year, Ella's eighteen", Ash replied.

"That will give them Earl, Stacey and Ella, Abigail was really like Rose and her kids Marley, Earl, Sambuca, Denzil and Prince off Waterloo road", Daniel replied.

"Ash yeah four kids three different men", Ash answered back.


	5. Chapter 5

When the results came back Martin and Daniel Ashford waited nervously with Bianca and Michaela with them to find out who the father of them is. Bianca opened the results and read them out. Ash was shocked to find out that his the real father. Daniel walked out in a strop as the twin girls he cared for since a baby weren't actually his. Daniel was so upset he also pushed Linda over and walked off.

"You alright", Sam rushed over and asked.

"Yeah I think", Linda replied getting back to her feet.

"Your bleeding let me look", Sam said.

Linda agreed and Sam took her to a cubicle to clean the blood off of Linda's elbow, Linda sat in silence while Sam cleaned it, after she was done she took Linda outside for some fresh air.

"You and Ash seem quite close", Sam said.

"We aren't a couple", Linda replied. "I like him but Im scared he won't like me", she continued.

"Oh", Sam said back.

Bianca and Michaela where spending time with Ash while he told them about Ella, Bianca and Michaela sighed they knew this meant more siblings they never new about and it made five siblings now as Daniel has two kids with Abigail as well. This also means they've only got half siblings. Earl, Stacey and Ella are older and Tyler is ten and Angel is seven. They went outside for some fresh air and too cool down a little.

"Ella Ashford as well as Earl Williams, Stacey Kelly, Tyler Ashford and Angel Ashford", Michaela said.

"Can't be that bad, I'll sing you a song", Bianca replied.

"OK", Michaela replied.

"We used to go together  
Looking after each other  
I thought that you were better  
Look at you

You used to be so laid back  
You always kept it so cool  
I loved you coz of all that  
That's the truth

I don't think you know where your head is  
I was always there to help you break the fall

And now you wanna pretend that your a superstar  
And now you want us to end what's taken you this far  
Don't tell me that your done as far as we go  
You need to have a sit down with your ego  
When everyone's gone and you are by yourself  
You know that your gonna come to me for help  
Don't tell me that it's time for going solo  
You need to knock some sense into your ego Yeah", Bianca sung.

**The song is Ego by the Saturdays**


	6. Chapter 6

Back at school the next day Bianca, Michaela, Aimee, Emily-Grace, Chloe, Freya, Poppy, Morgan, Ella and Summer all went to audition for the talent show being held at school.

"Oh, Mr. Sun, Sun, Mr. Golden Sun,  
Please shine down on me.

Oh Mr. Sun, Sun, Mr. Golden Sun,  
Hiding behind a tree

These little children are asking you  
To please come out so we can play with you.

Oh Mr. Sun, Sun, Mr. Golden Sun,  
Please shine down on,  
please shine down on,  
Please shine down on me", they all sung.

After they sung they started to dance to rappers delight and amazed everyone watching the audition.

"Whats your names in alphabetical order", asked a teacher.

"Chloe Andrews"

"Freya Andrews"

"Bianca Ashford"

"Michaela Ashford"

"Summer Carter"

"Emily-Grace Clarke"

"Morgan Curtis"

"Ella Fletcher"

"Aimee Yates"

"Poppy Yates"

The teachers actually liked them which they were amazed with. They went to lunch where they all brought a sub, Chloe got tuna, sweetcorn and mayonnaise, Freya got chicken, gherkin, carrot, cheese and ketchup, Bianca got tuna and cucumber, Michaela got cheese and cucumber, Summer got ham and cucumber, Emily-Grace got cheese and mayonnaise, Morgan got tuna and onion, Ella got chicken and cheese slice, Aimee got ham with lettuce and cheese with barque source and Poppy got chicken, sweetcorn, onion and salad cream. A little later Freya went back in and brought apple fizz a fizzy apple drink they sell at the school, after she drank it she got hiccups. As she kept hiccuping the girl called Vanessa swung her PE kit into Freya's face hitting her because she hiccuped. Freya started to cry and Chloe hugged her younger sister while Emily-Grace went to cause trouble with Vanessa. Emily-Grace tried telling the teachers that Vanessa wound her up but it wasn't working. Bianca came to check on Freya and gave her a hug. Most people say Bianca's hugs are the best.

"You alright now Freya", Bianca asked.

Freya half nodded.

"But its stupid to hurt her because she got hiccups", Ella said.

"We know", Poppy repiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Bianca and Michaela brought Freya into the ED to see their dad about her bruising on her eye. Ash took her to a cubicle and looked at it.

"How'd this happen", Ash asked.

"This stupid horrible girl called Vanessa hit her with her PE bag because Freya got hiccups", Michaela replied.

Ash looked at the bruising while Bianca and Michaela watched. They loved Ash as their dad as his like a real role model as his a consultant and he used to be a nurse.


End file.
